When wounded or when a diseased site is present, many animals, for example cats and dogs will instinctively lick or bite at the site of the injury or disease. Repeated licking typically results in slower healing and increased risk of infection. Where animals have undergone a surgical procedure, licking further risks disruption of sutures placed to keep the surgical wound closed while the healing process proceeds. Disruption of a surgical wound is highly undesirable as it subjects the animal to the risk of serious or even fatal internal infections. In any case where a medication is applied, the animal tends to lick it.
As a result, a variety of approaches have been developed to prevent animals from licking or otherwise disturbing wounds or a diseased or injured area while they are healing. For example, one common approach is to use a protective collar known as an “Elizabethan collar” or “E-collar” as they are sometimes called. These collars usually are formed from flexible but relatively rigid materials such as sheets of plastic or cardboard, and are provided in a range of sizes in order to accommodate animals of different size. The E-collar is wrapped around the animal's neck and then secured in place as a means by which to prevent the animal from contacting or otherwise disturbing a wound or site of application of a topical medicament.
One example is provided by U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,057 (Agar), which discloses a method of using a cone-shaped collar made of a semi-rigid material that when secured forms a cone around the animal's neck and which prevents the animal from contacting a region on the animal to which a substance has been applied topically. However, while commonly used, traditional E-collars suffer from a number of limitations that detract from their usefulness.
For example, as discussed above, these collars are usually fashioned from relatively rigid materials. Consequently they are not adapted to folding and take up significant space when on a store shelf, or when stored by an animal owner after purchase and between uses. In addition, the rigid material tends to be uncomfortable for the animal to wear and it can break if bent too far. The rigid materials typically used in E-collars also make it difficult for the animal to eat or drink or get through tight spaces, and the pet is jarred if it bumps into something straight-on. The rigid E-collars can scratch furniture, knock things over and hurt a person. Also, the noise of striking something or even brushing against something can cause stress for the pet.
It is well known in the art that animals dislike the application of the E-collar and will attempt to remove it. This results in increased stress to the animal, and if removed, obviates the utility of the collar to prevent contact of an injured area by the animal, prolonging healing time and increasing the risk of serious infection.
A variety of protective collars have been described, some based on the traditional E-collar design, and others using other designs. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,764 (Fick & Fair) discloses a cone-shaped E-collar with a custom fittable closure. The device improves upon the traditional collar in that it provides a “one-size fits all” capability. However, the Fick device still suffers from design limitations in that it is a rigid collar that animals dislike.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,814 (Moy & Moy) discloses a protective collar that avoids the cone-shape of the traditional E-collar. In the Moy device, the collar comprises a sheet of flexible material sized to cover the entire neck from the back of the mandible to the scapula. Thus, the movement of the neck is restricted such that the animal is prevented from licking or biting at wounds. However, the device is not useful in protecting irritation of injuries to the head as the close fitting design does not prevent pawing of an injury of the head or face.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,814 (Miller) discloses a donut shaped collar that is wide enough to prevent an animal from turning its head sufficiently in order to lick or chew at an affected area.
Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,222 (Bowen) discloses a foam sleeve that like that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,814 covers a region of the animal's neck thereby preventing the animal from bending the neck in order to contact an affected area.
As discussed, the aforementioned E-collars are generally formed from rigid materials, such as plastic, that are uncomfortable and thus not well tolerated by animals. To overcome this problem, some collars have been disclosed that are formed from softer more compliant materials. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,295 (issued to Lippincott) discloses a collar that comprises two side-by-side rings of soft material, with non-resilient medical padding sewn together along their inner margins. The rings are gathered to form radial pleats that interfere with the ability of the animal to chew or lick affected body parts. However, as the collar could conceivably be bent backwards from the head, it would be possible for an animal to paw at injuries in the head area, again limiting the overall usefulness of this type of collar. Also, a soft e-collar can be easily chewed by the pet due to the inside material being loose.